International Werewolf Convention
by Becca962
Summary: Jacob, Seth, and the rest of the pack are invited to New York for a huge werewolf convention. So is Teddy Lupin. What fun can two werewolves, and a werewolf/wizard have in New York City? Rated T for language
1. The Convention

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**A/N- Thanks to everyone who's reading this. This is my first crossover. Please review, even if you just want to tell me what I could do better. The POV will switch between Twilight and Harry Potter werewolves, and some of Kelley Armstrong's werewolves and other species will be mentioned. **

**Sorry if it switches too much, I just really wanted to experiment with several POVs. I'm also sorry if anyone realizes that Teddy does not speak British English. I am not very familiar with it, and don't want to butcher anything **

**I hope you like it! **

* * *

**International Werewolf Convention**

**Jacob POV**

"Are we there yet?" Seth asked, for the millionth time

"If we were there the plane would've stopped." Paul growled

We were on a plane to New York. There was some huge werewolf convention, hosted by these guys that called themselves "The Pack". I mean seriously, "The" pack, how do they know they're the only pack out there. They're not the best pack out there, or the biggest, so what gave these guys the right to call themselves "the" pack? They're not really that special, and apparently there's only like, eight or nine of them, plus two kids. I would have talked to their leader, Jeremy, about it, but Sam said not to piss anyone off.

Sam didn't feel like going, so I had to go. I planned on letting him go, and maybe taking Seth to represent my pack. I really didn't feel like arguing though, and one of us had to go. He sent Jared and Paul to represent his pack, so Seth, Paul, Jared, and I had to crowd into a tiny airplane for six hours. Not fun.

"I think we're getting closer," Seth tried to look at the little map thingy on the screen

"Of course we're getting closer," Paul said rudely "The plane's moving isn't it? Because if it stops right now, I will be truly and extremely pissed."

"Please stop being so jerk-ish, Paul." I asked "I do not want to be grumpy this whole weekend, and this plane ride will be so much longer if were all aggravated."

"Fine." He closed his eyes and tried to sleep for the remaining three hours

"Why are we even going to this?" Jared asked "We're not really werewolves, we're _shape shifters_."

We had been over this at least five times during the past three hours. I explained it again.

"We seem like werewolves, and we consider ourselves werewolves." I started "Plus, it's going to be really interesting to see a bunch of werewolves of different types. They might actually change by the moon, or something."

**

* * *

**

Teddy POV

I'd always hated planes. They're too crowded, and miles in the air. Those to things never seem to go together in my head, gravity and such gets in the way, without magic. I had been on a plane for four hours to get to New York. There was some international convention of werewolves. It seemed interesting, and I really didn't want to apparate that far, so I bought a plane ticket, and regretted it ever since.

I was interested in meeting more werewolves, and learning about variations, but planes are just so wrong. Honestly, a five ton plane should not be allowed this high up. Magic of course would allow it, but muggles are buffoons.

"Do you have the time?" A man next to me asked

"5:30," I responded "Only three hours to go."

"You don't like flying much, do you?" He asked

"No, I don't, is it that obvious?" I asked

"Yeah, you keep fidgeting." He replied

"What brings you to America?" I asked

"I have relatives in Seattle," He responded "I haven't seen them in ages. How about you?"

"A convention for work." I lied. I did not need to tell some muggle about werewolves. That would be a problem; the ministry would throw a fit. I wondered if I was the only wizard/werewolf. I knew I was the only wizard/werewolf/metamorphagus. That takes skill.

* * *

**JPOV**

We got off our plane at 8:30. After we managed to get our luggage, we got a cab to our hotel. It was some Holiday Inn. We werewolves don't need a five star hotel for one weekend, like certain vampires do. Two rooms were enough for the four of us. I ended up sharing a room with Seth. The convention wasn't until tomorrow at noon, so I crashed at 10.

"G'night Jake."

"Night Seth."

* * *

**TPOV**

My plane landed at 8:30. It was way to long. I also hate airports. They're too big, too confusing, and too crowded. I thought I managed to make it to the right luggage picker upper thing, but I knew I was wrong almost right away.

Some huge Native American guys were diving for their luggage. One of them had to be at least seven feet tall. I would have remembered them on my plane. I had plenty of time to observe everyone.

I turned around and went to a different one. I found my luggage and was out of that hellhole by 9. I got a cab to the Holiday Inn I was staying at. Harry said I should have got a nicer hotel, I had the money, but I didn't want to pay hundreds of dollars on a hotel for a weekend. I got to sleep by 10, after I wrote a muggle letter to Harry; it would have been kind of hard to bring an owl on a plane. It had been a long day.

* * *

**JPOV**

"This is AMAZING!!!" Seth was saying every three seconds. There was every type of werewolf imaginable. Some like us that could control their changes, and some that actually went by the moon. Leah wasn't even that rare. One of the pack members, Elena, was a girl. And she had a daughter who would be a werewolf when she was older. Both her parents had been werewolves.

Something that was really interesting was aging. Everyone seemed to have a different story. The Pack just aged slower, we weren't going to age until we chose to, and some people just aged normally.

"Look at that guy." Seth exclaimed "His hair is changing color!"

We walked over to him. "Hey, I'm Jacob Black." **  
**

He shook my hand "Teddy Lupin."

"Nice to meet you. Is that part of your werewolf powers?" I gestured to his hair.

"No," He smiled "I'm also a wizard and a metamorphagus. That's why I can change my hair."

"Wow." Seth was shocked "There's other things out there?"

"Yah. There's a bunch. If you talk to Elena she'll tell you about how many there are. The Pack is like a member of some interracial council. They've had other conventions too."

"Wow." Seth was full of awe; he was like a broken record

"Is he slow?" Teddy whispered quietly to me

"I heard that." His head snapped up "One of our powers is super senses."

"Oh, sorry. My only power is I change to a man-eating monster every full moon." Teddy smiled

"That sucks." I said "We have full control."

"Lucky, I only have full control if I take a potion, and even then I don't get to choose when I change."

"I just realized something that will change our lives forever." Seth stopped

"You ok, Seth?" I asked

"Jacob Black has the same first letters as Jelly Belly."

We stopped, not sure what to think. It was so random, I wonder if he had been thinking about that for a while.

"Are you serious?" Teddy asked "That's life changing?"

"Yes it is."

"How?" I asked

"Okay, it's not, but I was getting bored, and someone needed to lighten the mood." Seth said "We should do something fun."

"Like what?" Teddy asked

"We are in New York City." Seth said "We should enjoy this."

"Okay," Teddy said "Let's hit the town."

* * *

**TPOV**

We were probably one of the weirdest groups the cab had ever picked up. Two huge Native Americans and one English guy tend to stand out. Whatever, we paid and he didn't complain… out loud.

"What do you want to do?" I asked

"Whatever," Jacob replied, then to the driver, "Take us to a decent club."

"Got it." He mumbled

"Ummmmm, Jake," Seth said quietly, so the driver wouldn't hear

"What?" He asked

"I'm only nineteen, genius." Seth responded sarcastically "How do you expect me to get in?"

"You're only nineteen?" I asked incredulously

"Yeah," He replied "You couldn't tell?"

"No way," I laughed "You don't need to worry about being nineteen, no one will card you."

"Okay," He smiled

We got to the club, and stepped out of the cab. This place looked pretty good. The lights were flashing so much you could see it outside, and the music was shaking the ground. We all went in, ordered some drinks and pretty much let loose.

* * *

**SPOV**

By the time we left the club, they may has well have been kicking us out. We were in pretty bad shape. Jake, Teddy, and I all tried to hail a cab, which is very hard to do at 1:00 AM.

I looked over at Teddy, his hair was changing color.

"Dude," I laughed "You're hair's changing color."

"That's not good," He was also laughing, until some girl walked up

"Whoa," She giggled, also not in the best shape "You're hair's like, magic."

"That's not magic," He smiled at her "This is."

Before anyone could stop him, he pulled out his wand, and started shooting sparks everywhere.

"You think that's cool?" Jake asked "Check this."

He jumped in the air, and phased right there, in front of a human. The chick freaked out and went running.

"Whatever," Teddy put his wand away "She's so out of it, she won't remember this by morning."

The Jake-dog looked at me. He needed clothes. What an idiot.

"We need to get him some clothes." I told Teddy, but when I turned around he was staring at two approaching men in cloaks.

"Teddy Lupin?" The taller one asked

"That would be me." He seemed to be internally debating whether he should run or not.

The man lifted his wand.

* * *

I woke in my hotel room bed with Jake in his. What the hell had happened last night? I had a killer hangover, and remembered some guys zapping me and Jacob who had somehow became human again. I reached over and woke him up.

"Wazzapening?" He groaned

"Do you remember what happened last night?"

"We went out with Teddy, and some of his kind took him away."

"His kind?"

"Other wizards."

"Paul's probably pissed at us; we took all his cab fare to go out."

"We should go wake them up, our plane leaves in like, an hour." Jake started to pull on his clothes

"Yeah."

We got to the airport and saw Teddy.

"Hey man," Jake called him over "What happened last night?"

"I got in trouble for doing magic in front in front of a mug- human."

"Oh," Jake handed him a slip of paper "This is my number. We should do this again sometime."

He took the card "I'll definitely keep in touch."

We said goodbye and caught our plane. I was definitely telling the Cullens about the vampire convention a month from now.

* * *

**That's the end of this, but I have an epilogue to finish it off. I'll have that up within a day. I promise!**

**~SlapphappySpazzes**


	2. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Nope, nada, zilch, zip, I wish with all my heart, but that doesn't work...**

**AN- Yay! That was really fast. This will be super short, but I just really wanted it to be its own chapter, because it just fits that way better.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**JPOV**

I was just sitting there, minding my own wolfy business, hunting some squirrels, when Seth's voice pierced my mind.

_Jake! Where are you? Your dad sent me to come get you._

_Why?_

_Something about an owl and your name, I'm not sure. He just said to get him home as soon as possible._

What the heck? An owl? I really needed to talk to that kid about listening skills_._

_I'll phase back, and be there in a minute._

_See ya there._

I got home to Seth sitting at my kitchen table with an owl staring at him.

"He's been doing that for a while, it's really freaking me out." Seth gestured to the non-blinking owl

"Creepy," I looked at the envelope tied to its foot "What's that?"

"I'm not sure," He shrugged sarcastically, "A letter maybe?"

I untied it, and opened it. "It is a letter, dipshit."

"From who?" He got up and stood behind me to read over my shoulder, rudeness

"Teddy," I replied. I opened it, read it, read it again, took in the information and then spoke.

"He's inviting us to England." Seth smiled behind me. I couldn't actually see him, but I pretty much heard him smiling

"Yeah, that's cool, but what's with the owl?"

"It's still here."

"No shit."

"It's still not blinking."

"Again I say, no shit."

"Why isn't it blinking?"

"What do you think I am? An owlogist?"

"Is that really a word?"

"No."

"Thought not."

"Let's go, that owl is freaking me out."

It still hadn't blinked; we slowly backed away, not breaking eye contact. I made it to the door, slammed it and turned around to face Seth.

"I wonder if it blinked yet…" He said.

We tiptoed to the window and peeked in. The freaking thing was still staring at us. We bolted.

"Lets get the hell outta here!" I grabbed Seth and ran towards the woods

We phased and kept running for a while. I would call or write Teddy back the normal way as soon as his freaky owl was long gone.

* * *

**I hope you liked it!!**

**Please vote on my poll if you haven't.**

**Review!!**

**~SlapphappySpazzes**


End file.
